


Shock Therapy

by Neonixin



Series: It'll all be good. [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit more of the story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonixin/pseuds/Neonixin
Summary: Evan decides to try and make up with Herman.





	Shock Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This was out of boredom, please leave comments if you liked it.

Shock Therapy

 

Herman had leaned down onto the desk with his arms wrapped around his head. He had not had a good match at all. Only hitting one out of the four survivors was not acceptable, not at all. Even if the Entity wasn’t upset with him he sure was. Sighing Herman started going over what he did wrong. Analyzing every detail. He heard someone walk into his office a moment later. He was put into an immediately bad mood when he had seen the trapper at his door.

“Evan, I wasn’t expecting you” the doctor said smiling. Evan stopped a moment looking at his face.

“Where's your head gear?” Evan asked seemingly confused.

“Broken” was Herman's short response as he motioned over to the twisted head gear on a shelf. Receiving a hit to the face during his attempt to give Dwight time to escape had not proved scratchless. He had indeed received several bruises and scratches along with a now broken head contraption.   
Herman sighed again, his sides hurt along with his head and he was not in the mood to be lectured again.

“Go away” Herman replied before Evan could even say what the reason his appearance was.

“Are you feeling ok?” Evan asked clearly confused about Hermans behavior, usually the man tried to poke fun at Evan but today the man seemed to be brooding about something. 

“Yes” Herman snapped before he could catch himself. Sitting up he breathed in heavily while rubbing the part of his nose between his eyes with one hand.

“Hows Dwight and Jake doing?” Herman asked suddenly extremely tired and just wanting to change the subject. He never liked talking about himself especially when he was feeling upset, he was the doctor not the other way around. Talking about the two survivors seemed like a way out.

“There fine Herman, Freddys been leaving them alone but my question was if YOU were ok” Evan replied seeing Hermans attempt at changing the subject.

“Evan! Please leave” Herman replied calming himself half way through his voice. He had placed his hands on the desk and was about to lift himself up.   
Evan hadn’t even flinched. He did frown though, generally confused about the doctors behavior.

“Herman” Evan had started but was cut off.

“I don’t want to hear it! I said leave!” Herman replied now standing up while electricity ran through his arms.

“Relax Herman” Evan replied recognizing the insane look in Hermans eyes. The man was now forcing himself to sit back down before angrily folding his hands.

“Evan please leave my office, you of all people are not welcomed here” Herman replied calmly while looking down at his hands. Evan went quiet before walking around the desk and standing next to Herman. The doctor didn’t even look up at him and kept his eyes on the desk. Seeing now reaction out of the doctor Evan leaned down next to the man so that they were basically eye level.

“Herman” Evan said, “What's bothering you?”

“You, you're the one that seems to be bothering me” Herman replied. Evan kept his position as he placed his hands on Hermans shoulders. Herman stiffened when he felt Evans hands on him. He turned his head away from Evan. he knew he was being uncharaistic of himself but he wanted Evan to leave.

“Get your hands off of me” Herman said trying to keep his voice down.

“Herman” Evan said leaning closer. He suppose he should of been used to this treatment. The doctor always had tried to ignore him.

“Get out of my office!” Herman screamed finally snapping. He stood up and faced Evan who in turn grabbed his arms at the wrist to avoid being slapped (again).

“Release me at once!” Herman screeched as Evan pushed him up against a wall.

“What do you think you are doing?” Herman said trying his best to struggle against the overpowered killer.

“Relax Herman” Evan replied trying his best to calm the struggling doctor.

“Relax! You want me to relax! Your the one pinning me against the wall! Get your filthy hand off of me!” Herman screamed again while kicking at Evan to no avail. Evan pressed harder against Herman until the man finally stopped kicking at him and ended up staring angrily at Evan.

“Let me go you~!” Herman screeched but was cut off as Evan had leaned forward and connected their lips. Herman froze for a minute losing himself in the kiss before realizing just who exactly he was kissing. Pulling his head away he looked at the shelves to their left and kept his focus there.

“Herman please” Evan started but didn’t finish his sentence.

“If you actually cared you wouldn’t of advanced on Philip” Herman growled still keeping his eyes on the shelf.

“That happened years ago Herman! I don’t care for Philip anymore! I didn’t even care for him the same way I care for you! Please don’t fight me!” Evan said still holding Herman down.

“You only stopped caring for him when you found out he didn’t share the same feelings” Herman replied bitterly, “I’m just some sort of replacement for him”. Evan reeled back in anger.

“I do not care for Philip like that! Your mistaken!” Evan said tightening his grip again on Hermans wrists against the wall.

“I am not mistaken! I’ve watched how you treat him! Your upset about Philip liking Jake instead of you! Get your hands off of me, you have no right!” Herman replied tugging at his wrists and continued struggling even when Evan had started to speak to him.

“Stop it Herman! You and I both know that's a lie! You of all people should know that I don’t care for Philip like that! He's just a friend! That's all, calm yourself” Evan said releasing a grip on one of Hermans hand ot rest it on his hip instead which on Evans part was a mistake. As soon as Herman felt his wrist become released he grabbed the side of Evans head and shot electricity as hard as he could through his hand.  
Evan reeled back in pain from being electrocuted. Seizing his chance Herman backhanded Evan before pushing over the desk.  
Standing up Evan stared at Herman who was now acting like a cornered animal.

“Herman relax, let's sit down and have a talk ok” Evan replied motioning to the seat. Herman looked up at Evan and then back down at the seat before finally sitting down in the chair. Evan leaned down over the desk and examined Hermans face.

“I never loved Philip. I only helped him out after he had gotten into a fight with Jake all those years ago. I never had seen Philip romantically and never will. Herman look at me, please” Evan replied. Herman had been staring angrily at his desk during Evans little speech and continued to keep his bright eyes fixated on a single spot of the desk. Leaning forward a bit Evan lightly grabbed Hermans chin pulling it up towards him so that their eyes finally met.

“I don’t love him Herman I love you” Evan replied leaning down and planting a kiss on Hermans lips. Herman remained motionless simply letting Evan grab his chin and kiss him. Hermans silence began to worry Evan as he once again walked around the desk until he was next to Herman. 

“Herman” He began before the man cut him off.

“You lost your chance already Evan. your too late. I don’t care for you anymore and never will” the other man replied as he stood up in his chair, fixed his shirt, dusted off his jacket, and walked around the desk towards the door and away from Evan. Evan managed to just barely managed to catch Hermans writs again pulling him away from the entrance of the office and practically next to him. Wrapping his arms around Herman he refused to let the man go although Herman didn’t fight him. Sighing Evan worked through what he was going to say.

“You’re lying to me. I can tell when you’re lying to me. Herman I’m sorry for giving you the impression that I loved Philip but I really didn’t, I love you” Evan replied.

“Loved” Herman quickly added before Evan could continue.

“No love” Evan replied with an annoyed sigh, “can’t you just swallow your pride for once Herman. I keep trying and you keep pushing me away. I ain’t going to let you walk out of your own office again not like the last couple times and I ain’t going to let you hide amongst the other killers” Evan kept saying.

“I like Freddy more than I like you” Herman added with a bit of sass.

“You and Freddy fight all the time! There's no way you could even come close to loving that man!” Evan replied letting a bit of his betrayed attitude slip into his voice.

“I suppose not, I guess you right” Herman replied holding back a smile.

“So will you at least give me the chance to talk and make it up to you? I really do love you Herman and I know you feel the same for me” Evan replied looking at Herman who had managed to wriggle his way out of the monsters grip.

“I….I suppose I can” Herman replied looking away as he cursed his inner self for not keeping the situation in his favor.

“Good” Evan replied as he leaned down for another kiss and succeeded in getting one.

“You better make my time worth it” Herman replied turning and sitting back down at his desk.

“What about my time?” Evan teased.

“I don’t know, your the one who keeps barging into my office” Herman replied with a shrug.

“I guess you're right” Evan replied walking over to Herman and leaning down to wrap his arms around the man.

“Did I give you permission to do that?” HErman asked trying to annoy the other man, it didn’t work.

“Technically you did when you said we could give this another go” Evan replied smiling at Herman.

“I kind of like you without your headgear, maybe I should destroy that thing for good” Evan replied leaning in closer to Herman.

“Touch it and I’m electicuting you to death” Herman replied leaning away from Evan.

“You wish” Evan replied leaning in closer to Herman. Finally giving up Herman let Evan kiss him on the lips again.

“I love you, you know right?” Evan said smiling at Herman.

“Yeah I know and….I love you too” Herman replied trying to not look Evan in the eye. Evan just smiled and went in for another kiss as Herman held back his smile from the other man. Evan ended up staying the night at Hermans place as well while Herman tried his best not to tease the man.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
